Bruce the Shark
Bruce the Shark is a secondary protagonist in the 2003 film "Finding Nemo." He was the leader of the Friendly Sharks, sharks that try to be vegetarians, and he was first seen meeting Marlin and Dory, and invited them to a party at his Submarine Club, where some Balloon Bombs were planted, so Bruce warned them that the Balloon Bombs can explode if one just puts ONE finger on them, and so will all of the other Balloon Bombs! Bruce, Anchor, and Chum did the meeting (where each shark needed to have a partner, Anchor had a nervous but strong fish partner that just swam away, but since Chum accidentally killed and ate his partner, Marlin was his replacement partner), but as it went on, Dory was a little nervous, but they still applauded her, but when Marlin was SO close to finishing his joke, he interrupted with "Nemo!", because the Diving Mask that was knocked off the same Boat had landed onto the Submarine, and that Boat was the same one that captured Marlin's son, Nemo! Chum applauded Marlin, laughing, but didn't get it, so Bruce said for a clownfish, he wasn't funny, but Marlin explained to everyone that he couldn't finish his joke because some humans took away his son. Anchor and Chum then get mad at the humans for stealing such an innocent little clownfish baby child, and so does Bruce, and Bruce starts to cry because he NEVER knew his father, but as Anchor and Chum gave him a group-hug, Marlin COULDN'T read human, so Dory decided that they should find a fish that can and could read this, so she asked Bruce, Anchor, and Chum to read it, but since Marlin DIDN'T TRUST the Sharks, he warned Dory to get away with the Mask, but the 2 had a tug of war, but Marlin won because he accidentally let go when his hands slipped off the Mask, and it banged Dory on the nose! Marlin apologized, and Dory forgave him, but blood was flying out of her nose! But just as Bruce was about to ask Dory if she was okay, and but suddenly, the blood went up into Bruce's nostrils, causing him to go crazy and go wild about eating fish, because Sharks go CRAZY when they smell blood! Anchor and Chum tried to save Marlin and Dory from being eaten, but failed, because Bruce broke free and crashed into the walls, giving Marlin and Dory JUST enough time to enter the BF of the Submarine, and Bruce yelled out angrily that he was having fish tonight, so Bruce gave chase on Marlin and Dory, so Anchor and Chum went after Bruce to stop and snap him out of it and they all went through the BF! Marlin and Dory managed to and accidentally locked themselves inside a room, in which Bruce banged into the door, but kept banging into it angrily to break it down, but as the bolts jumped out because of the banging from Bruce's banging, luckily, Marlin and Dory had JUST enough time to get up through the Escape Hatch...RIGHT BEFORE BRUCE BROKE DOWN THE DOOR AND STILL GAVE CHASE!!! But when Marlin soon found out that Dory could read, because she just read the word "ESCAPE" on the Escape Hatch, they thought that they would have enough time to read the words on the Diving Mask...but NOT!, as Bruce broke through the ceiling and through the roof, accidentally getting the Diving Mask tangled up in his teeth, as he STILL gave chase, not noticing! Anchor and Chum arrived as well, as Marlin and Dory accidentally went into a hatch with a propeller cylinder blocking their way to make the Submarine go faster, and Bruce couldn't even GET IN! But Anchor and Chum were worried and apologized to Marlin and Dory about Bruce, but Marlin, still needing to GET THAT MASK, Dory pushed the bolt in that was blocking the cylinder from dashing and speeding out of the hatch, which is what the cylinder is doing now, and heading STRAIGHT into Bruce's mouth! But luckily, Marlin and Dory survive, and get the Diving Mask and hide safely, but Bruce accidentally destroys the Balloon Bombs after accidentally throwing the cylinder onto them, right before and after giving up and returning back to normal and snapping out of it, returning to the friendly-Shark he once was! But Bruce, spotting the mistake he made, managed to escape along with Anchor and Chum, as the Balloon Bombs exploded, causing the Submarine to almost tip over! Bruce, Anchor, and Chum aren't seen for the rest of the film, but are seen at the ending, dropping off Dory back to her home, The Reef, safely, as they say goodbye to their new club member, Dory, for their next Friendly Sharks Meeting! "Fish are Friends, NOT Food!"